


What A Good Pet

by littleomegabae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Cullenlingus, Dominance, F/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleomegabae/pseuds/littleomegabae
Summary: If Keith ever found out about this.Lance was a hundred percent positive he would be killed by him.





	What A Good Pet

If Keith ever found out about this.

Lance was a hundred percent positive he would be killed by him.

Considering he was laying back against his mother’s naked chest with his legs spread wide and her fingers fucking into him. Moaning like a whore as she lazily stretched him with her deliciously large and yet smooth hands.

“You’re being a good pet, Lance.” Krolia drawled, her other hand moving up in order to play with Lance’s left nipple. Teasing the small nub by nudging it and pinching.

“I’m a good… pet...” Lance panted, his cheeks flushed as his cock dribbled with pre-cum. He so desperately wanted to touch his cock and finally find release. But, he knew he would be punished for doing so.

He was only allowed to cum from being fucked.

Krolia hummed as she nibbled and sucked at Lance’s neck. Savoring the taste of the other human as she stared intently at her fingers vanishing inside the human. Loving the way that Lance’s walls twitched around her fingers. Expecting something bigger and better to fill him up as she continued to finger him.

Her own cunt felt hot and dribbled out warm slick fluids. Something she didn’t waist as she gathered some of her slick in order to lube up the pretty little pet on top of her.

“What do you want?” Krolia asked, biting harshly down onto Lance’s neck after her words. Getting a sob from the paladin as he arched into her. Loving the feel of her breasts pressing against his back.

“I… I… aahhh… aaaahhh… I want y-you… to fu-u-c…k me.” Lance begged, moving a bit to meet with Krolia’s fingers.

“Alright, but you know you have to earn it,” Krolia informed, taking out her fingers and watching a trail of her slick dribble out of Lance. Getting the woman hot enough to produce another wave of her own to come out.

“… Yes...” Lance whispered, blushing a little harder as he gently wiggled his way off of Krolia. Turning around as the woman spread her legs. Showing her cunt at Lance that glistened in the dim lights of his lion.

Lance shuffled a bit as he always felt embarrassed when it came to this part. But, he still came forward and gave a few tentative licks at the woman’s folds. Loving the sweet taste of her juices as he continued to lick long strips.

Getting a predatory growl from Krolia as she watched Lance intently. Seeing his cute little tongue play at her little clit. Sending a shock of pleasure rush up her spine as the other started to suck at the nub.

“That’s right...” Krolia cooed, getting a moan from Lance as he sucked at the tiny flesh. Soon trailing down for his prize and plunging his tongue inside her. Krolia let out a loud moan as she felt the small human tongue wiggling inside her.

Lapping at her juices as he was a man in a desert and she was an oasis of pure water. Lance’s face already became messy with slick cover his face as he continues to feast. Lapping at her upper walls and even inserting a few fingers inside.

“Good.” Krolia purred, arching from the nest of pillows.

She knew it wouldn’t be long now.

Lance continued to work diligently in eating the galra woman out. Adoring the pleasured moans and cry the much bigger and taller woman was making. He was so distracted in hearing Krolia’s sinful moans that he didn’t notice something was coming out of the women until it shoved into his mouth and down his throat.

“There we go.” Krolia rumbled, Watching her thick cock come out of her body and thrust into Lance’s mouth. The human choking for a little bit before relaxing and allowing the appendage to easily thrust in.

It was only for a few moments before Krolia pulled out of Lance’s mouth. Allowing a few spurts of her cum to splatter across his face and open mouth. Watching with lust and possessive joy as Lance eagerly ate up the fluids.

“Good, now show me how much you want my cock.” Krolia purred, grabbing a hold of the wiggling purple tentacle. Almost as if the appendage already missed being inside the human.

Lance quickly laid back and spread his legs for the other. Making little whiny noises of want as he looked at the dick with want.

Krolia gave a rumble of approval as she positioned herself at Lance’s entrance. Entering in with one swift thrust and almost roaring at the feel of the wet heat that deliciously pressed around her.

  
Lance felt himself go cross-eyed at the pleasure that blasted through him. Krolia brutally smashing into his prostate as she entered him. His legs twitched as he tried to catch his breath. Something that Krolia didn’t seem to allow as she pulled back before powerfully thrusting back in.

The tentacle inside him moved and wiggled as Krolia continued her savage pace. The cock thrashing inside Lance and making him screamed from under the woman. Babbling everything to the other as pleasure completely overtook him.

Drool dribbled down his mouth and tears rushed down his cheeks. It was so overwhelming that Lance came. Shooting his load all over his and Krolia’s stomachs. The climax blinding Lance in white, before he was brought back down to earth by tightly bruising hold on his hips.

Krolia didn’t stop in her pace. Pulling out of Lance quickly before slamming as hard as she could back into him. Her eyes seemingly glowing and possessive growls spilling out of her fanged mouth. Her claws sinking into the meet of Lance’s hips in a powerful hold.

Lance could barely scream as Krolia slammed in and came. Her cum spurting out fast and hard as she filled Lance. Mixing more of her fluids inside the precious human she had in her grasp.

“Aahh… ahhhh...” Lance gasped as his body spasms from the pleasure of getting full with the warm heat. That he once again came and added to the already large mess that was on them.

But, Krolia didn’t have enough.

Lance wasn’t full enough.

So once she emptied out her last drop did she pull out and thrust back in. Getting Lance to let out a small rasp as she started up her pace again. Hearing the sound of skin slapping on skin that aroused her and urged her to continue going.

Lance felt oversensitive and overstimulated as he took the pleasure. His eyes almost rolling in the back of his head as he laid limply on the bed. Only managing to let out a few screams at a time as he allowed the galra above him to do all the work.

By the time Krolia was done, pulling out her cock and allowing a gush of cum to spill out. Lance was nothing more, but a rasping mess in the bed. His eyes hazy and his body twitching continuously as he laid there.

Krolia couldn’t help smirking at her handy work. Going as far as grabbing a small device in order to preserve the memory. Her collection has become quite large with each passing day.

Her cock was completely drenched as it still wiggled in the air. But, the galra knew that her human had enough for one night. Though, she puffed out her chest in pride that Lance lasted a little longer than the last time.

“You did so well.” Krolia rumbled, gently taking the human into her arms. Resting the human’s head against her large chest. Chuckling as her little pet nuzzled into her mound and let out a shaky sigh.

Krolia leaned them against the pillows as their bodies cooled down. Her eyes never leaving Lance’s clenching hole as it desperately tried to prevent the cum from spilling out in large doses.

“Very good pet,” Krolia whispered, reaching down in order to rub a soothing finger at Lance’s messy hole.

Lance let out a happy whine as he closed his eyes. Nuzzling into the woman as he finally allowed sleep to come over him.


End file.
